Bist Du Bei Mir
by Renakazama
Summary: This is a story of a young priest who met a ghost that haunted a confessional in his church. The priest was a pious man, trying to help appease the ghost's restless spirit. However, the ghost's existence attracted some evil spirits to toy with his fate. (Priest!Karamatsu x Ghost!Todomatsu, with a dash of IchiJyushi). Sequel of Komm, Süßer Tod. Incest(?), fairytale AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Long time ago, there was a prosperous country. The land was fertile, and the people were happy. However, the joy didn't last long. The country was soon afflicted by a plague. Countless people's lives were taken from the disease._

 _The Great Plague spread its wing across the country─to the north, south, west and east of the land. Its vicious fangs drew more and more blood, killing left and right mercilessly. The once prosper and fertile country was changed to a barren, horrid land of the dead._

 _One of the Great Plague's victim was a man from the Southern Village. He was very young, as green as the spring's leaves. The man was affected by the deadly disease, dying in a painful agony as the Death came to claim his life._

 _"O Mighty Lord, I do not want to die yet!" The Lad lamented, drowning in his own tears and blood. "O Mighty Lord of Heavens, I do not seek to see the darkness of the dusk! I beg of you, please let me live to see the day and the sun again!"_

 _The Lad begged and cried, but to no avail. The Death has come to his deathbed._

 _"Take my hand, Young Lad," Death said to him, "For you shall dance together with your kin in eternity."_

 _"O Death, please spare my young soul. I am not ready to face my demise yet!"_

 _"Fear not, human child. The darkness is only a while. You shall see the light of the Heaven soon enough." The Death gently lifted its scythe._

 _"Rest assured, Young Lad."_

 _The Great Plague left its mark in the pages of history, staining the country with the red of people's blood. Days, months, and years passed peacefully afterwards. Seasons changed swiftly, as fast as the wind changes its course._

 _Everything changed. Fresh greens were blooming on top of the once arid grounds. The deserted villages, once devoid of life, was rebuilt again by people moving from another country. Laughter and joy resounding throughout the land once more. New life emerged from the traces of demise, left by the Great Plague._

 _Two hundred years have passed since then. The Great Plague slowly fade away from people's minds, and became nothing more than a mere legend, spoken from the mouths of their elders._

 _However, there was one soul resisting its fate. Despite the flow of time had erased the village's existence, it refused to bow down to its destiny. It continued to flicker around, wandering in endless agony─writhing in the painful moment of its death, being repeated over and over again._

* * *

Within a small church, a solemn service was being held. A group of young lads and maidens sung praising hymns with their golden voices.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake."

A young priest was speaking at the podium. His name was Karamatsu. He possessed a voice so gentle, yet so strong and confident. He was unaware of that gift of his had captured so many hearts of the village's young maidens.

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."

The young priest continued the sermon. Some of the young women watched him with full attention, faint blushes colored their cheeks. The priest was quite a charming young man himself. It was so unfortunate for the village maidens who took interest in him, for he already took a vow of chastity.

"May the grace of our Lord be with you all. Amen."

"Amen." The people spoke in unison, following Father Karamatsu's lead.

The service's procession was done. When the worshippers left the church, an old bishop greeted Karamatsu.

"Good day, Father." The bishop smiled. "You are looking good as usual, I see!"

"Ahh, Bishop! Good day to you too! What's the occasion? I am so happy to see you here!" Karamatsu cheerfully shook the bishop's hand with glee.

A black-haired young man showed up from behind the bishop's back. Judging from his appearance, he was the same age as Karamatsu, or even younger than him by two or three years. He was wearing a new cleric's clothes under an oversized, brown coat─must be a newly-ordained priest, according to Karamatsu's observations.

"Father Karamatsu, I'd like to introduce our newest member of clergy."

"You may call me Soki. Pleased to meet you, Father." The young priest introduced himself.

Karamatsu shook the young priest's hand. It was cold─ _icy cold._ Karamatsu was taken aback from the young priest's similarly sharp, freezing gaze.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was...distracted." Karamatsu apologized to the young priest, smiling awkwardly. "I mean, you're so young...but you decided to join the clergy─"

"It's fine. I get that a lot." The young man smiled back, although his expression was still dark and gloomy. This reaction churned Karamatsu's stomach even further.

"Would you kindly escort Father Soki to the monastery, Father Karamatsu?" The bishop asked. "When you are done, I'd love to chat over a tea with both of you youngsters."

"Yes, Bishop." Both of the young priests answered simultaneously. They bowed to the old bishop, and went out of the church. Karamatsu showed the way to the monastery for his junior fellow. It was right behind the church's building.

"This is where we live, Father Soki. You can stow your belongings in your room," Karamatsu pointed at a door. "Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you." The young man called Soki opened the door and entered the room. He dragged his briefcase, making screeching noises to Karamatsu's uncomfortable ears.

"By the way, Father," Soki took off his coat. "From what I've heard, it seems that there was a plague decimating this village two hundred years ago. Apparently, no one survived the plague. Is it correct?"

"Yes, that's what I heard about the Great Plague from the village elders too." Karamatsu answered. "Are you interested in this village's history? You can check our library's records about─"

"Where is this library? And how can I get there?" Soki asked the priest abruptly. His eyes were empty, only filled with void and shadows of uneasiness.

"Errr...you can go straight from the church to the west, and then to the north of the village's post office. It's right next to a flower shop." Karamatsu uncomfortably answered Soki's question. "Okay, shall we go meet Bishop and have some tea─"

"Thanks, but no thanks." The younger priest quickly cut off Karamatsu's words, showing no interest at all. "In fact, I could use some leg work to go to the library. See you again, Father Karamatsu."

Soki went out of the monastery in seconds, leaving Karamatsu puzzled and perplexed at his antics.

"Seriously, that person is...quite creepy..." Karamatsu mumbled, a drop of cold sweat running down his neck.

* * *

 _It mumbled, shivering alone within the dark._

 _"It's so cold."_

 _A fading existence, stuck between the world of the living and the dead. It trembled, hugging its knees─longing for warmth and the light for so many nights._

 _"It's so lonely."_

 _A fading soul, rotting between the world of the living and the dead. It cried tears of blood, running down from its decaying pair of eyes─wishing to end its never-ending misery for so many years._

 _"...it's so fragrant."_

 _Smell of warm tea, smell of sweet sugar, smell of baked cookies._

 _"I wonder...what is it?"_

 _Smell of anxiety, smell of uneasiness, smell of cold sweat._

 _"I shall follow it."_

 _A fading spirit, trapped between the world of the living and the dead. It opened its eyes once again, greeting a blinding ray of light─hoping to find its long lost path._

* * *

Karamatsu waved at the bishop, who was leaving the church and went back to the country's capital. When the bishop was gone from his sight, he sighed.

"Urgh, this is going to be really awkward," Karamatsu groaned. "It's just me and Soki─that cold, creepy man...living together in the monastery...just the two of us..."

Karamatsu entered the church's building, slapping his face. "What am I thinking? I shouldn't complain! If that is my task, then I must faithfully follow Bishop's orders! Yes! Yes, that's it! I should become an example for Soki─become a good shepherd for everyone in the village!"

Suddenly, loud crack noises were heard from inside the confessional booth. Karamatsu yelped. He was sure that no one was there, except himself.

"W─who's there?" He asked, slowly sneaking his way to the confessional. No answer.

Karamatsu opened the confessional's door, carefully peeking in the dark chamber. His eyes widened in horror after finding the source of the noise. It was a young man. His skin was pale, almost transparent. Numerous candlesticks were attached on his head. Without warning, the young man jumped towards Karamatsu, causing the latter to scream in terror.

The young man pinned him to the floor, sniffing his clothes.

"You smell good..." The man grinned. His dead eyes were lit in curiosity. "Is it tea? Is it chocolate cookies? Can I take a bite of you?"

"W...WAIT...WAITWAITWAITWAIT!"

"I want to take a bite...can I? Thanks for the food!" The young man cheerfully plunged his teeth to Karamatsu's neck.

"OWWWW! OUUUUCH! WAIT! WAAAIIIIIIT! IF YOU WANT COOKIES, I'LL GIVE YOU SOME! LET ME GOOOO!" Karamatsu was flailing in panic, accidentally launched the young man across the room. The man stood back up, approaching Karamatsu with joy.

"Really? Can I really have cookies? Oh, I also want to have some tea, if you don't mind."

"Y─yes...sure..." The young priest stammered, taking a tray of tea and cookies from inside another room. It was the bishop's leftovers, but the man gobbled it all up.

"Who are you?" Karamatsu asked. "What are you doing inside the confessional?"

"Thanks to your smell, I was just awoken from my long slumber. In the past, my name is Todomatsu," The young man answered, still chowing down the cookies. "You can call me 'Totty'. Who are you?"

"I'm Karamatsu. I'm a priest that's been living here...umm...I don't want to sound mean, but...are you a _ghost_? I mean...your skin is so pale, and your eyes were dim...you don't look like you're alive anymore..."

"Yeah, I think so. I was dead a long, long time ago."

The ghost who called himself Todomatsu finished his last bite. He licked the crumbs off of his transparent fingers with delight.

"Ummm...Totty, wasn't it? May I ask you a question?" Karamatsu cautiosly lowered his head after noticing a strange glint on Todomatsu's eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you still here? What caused you being held in the living world, without being able to pass on?"

Todomatsu scratched his head. One of the candles fell off, but one instantly grew back from his skull. Karamatsu shrieked.

"I was lost." The ghost spoke, in a cold, shivering tone. "I lost my faith when I was dying. I was tormented by this immense pain piercing my head."

Todomatsu pointed at the candles on his head. "These candles. No matter how much I tried to took them off, they'll always grow back and pierced my skull. Again, and again."

"You poor, poor thing." Karamatsu shook his head. "You were bound by that pain for so many years? That's why...you're unable to pass away peacefully?"

The ghost nodded. His dim eyes sparkled in a sad glow.

"When did you die? And how did you die, Todomatsu?"

"I'm not going to answer your questions any more, Father." Todomatsu giggled. "Only if you bring me more cookies and tea...maybe I'll change my mind."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here! I need to know your story, or knowing about your problems to help you out!" Karamatsu protested, feeling somewhat irritated from the ghost's quirky antics.

"I'll talk more about myself later. Let's have a bigger tea party the next time we meet, Father." Todomatsu slurped, waving his hands and walked into the confessional. "See you again!"

"Hey, hey! Todo─"

When Karamatsu opened the confessional's door, no one was there. Todomatsu had disappeared, like a smoke in the air.

* * *

Later in the evening, Soki went back to the monastery. Noticing his arrival, Karamatsu opened the front door.

"Welcome back, Father Soki." The older priest greeted nervously. He felt an overwhelming intimidation coming out from Soki's sharp gaze.

"Yes. Good evening."

"How's the library?"

Soki diverted his eyes, passing through Karamatsu like he was nothing. "It's quite useful for my research, for now."

"Research...? Huh?" Karamatsu was perplexed by the younger priest's unlikely answer. "Are you studying about our village's history for research purposes─"

"Hold on for a second."

"Huh?"

Abruptly, Soki grabbed Karamatsu's arms. He sniffed his senior's clothes, much to the latter's embarrassment. Karamatsu's face lit in bright red.

"F─Father Soki?! What are you doing?!"

"...you smell like _death_."

"Huh?! Ehhh?!"

Soki released Karamatsu from his grip, but he kept his intense stare to watch Karamatsu's eyes.

"Tell me, Father Karamatsu..." The young priest asked. "Have you ever seen...or at the very least, sense something unnatural lurking in the church? Like... _ghosts,_ for example."

"Wh...what are you talking about? I've been living here for years, and I never seen any ghosts." Karamatsu lied, trusting his gut feelings to not tell the truth to the menacing priest. He started to feel uncomfortable from Soki's cold gaze.

"...? What is this?" Soki pinched Karamatsu's neck. In an instant, Karamatsu felt a sting on the area where Soki touched him.

"Owwww! What?!"

Karamatsu gasped. It was Todomatsu's bite mark. He stuttered, quickly hiding the mark with his collar. "Ah, no! No! It was one of the village's children! I was playing with them, and this one child bit me really hard..."

Soki didn't say anything afterwards, but his pair of dark eyes kept staring at Karamatsu with suspicion.

"I see. Good evening, Father Karamatsu."

The young priest entered his room without any words spoken, leaving Karamatsu confused and puzzled. When Soki closed the door, Karamatsu sniffed his own sleeves.

"...why do everyone I meet today sniffs at me? Am I smelling that bad?"

Soki's words earlier sparked Karamatsu's curiosity.

"Ghosts...huh...I wonder, what is Todomatsu doing right now...ouch..." Karamatsu rubbed the bite mark on his neck. "If he really is a ghost...then he couldn't leave a mark like this, right? Oww, it still hurts..."

* * *

 _ **It hurts.**_

 _They tied me up. They stabbed my scalp with these burning candles._

 _ **It hurts. It hurts.**_

 _That aside, my chest felt so hurt from this disease. I coughed up blood from my mouth. My entire body was scorching hot._

 _ **It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.**_

 _ **Save me, please. Someone. Anyone.**_

 _ **Help me.**_

 _And then, he came before me. He was standing there, raising his gigantic scythe at me._

 _ **Help m─**_

* * *

The next week, Karamatsu prepared a small table right in front of the confessional. He decorated the table with a white-laced cloth. A pot of tea, a basket of fruits and sweet-smelling cakes were also set on the table. He knocked the confessional's door, calling out for his mysterious new friend.

"Totty. I'm here. As I promised, I brought you tea and sweets."

The door opened, and the young man's ghost emerged from behind the confessional. His face brightened with joy.

"Hello, Father. Let's have some tea, shall we?"

Both of them sat together, pouring the fragrant black tea to their cups. Todomatsu gobbled up the cakes with gusto.

"Totty, how did you die?" Karamatsu took a sip from his own cup. "Looking at your appearance─grey skin...pale eyes...did you die from the plague, two hundred years ago?"

"Did I? No...I don't think I died from it." Todomatsu dropped a cube of sugar into his tea, swirling the teaspoon rather fast. "Indeed, I caught a painful disease when I was alive...but _the Ritual_ was probably my cause of death."

"Ritual?" The ghost's statement piqued Karamatsu's interest. "Tell me more about it."

The ghost was playing a cherry on his hands, before eating the fruit. "When I was sick, the villagers took me to the chief's place. They said that the Ritual would save their village from the plague, so..."

"What have they done to you?"

"It was horrible, Father. I never felt any pain worse than that." Todomatsu stopped eating, his face was serious. "They _sacrificed_ me, believing that my death would save them from the disease."

"There. That confessional..." The ghost pointed at the wooden compartment, smiling bitterly. "I was dying there, tied up onto a table...with candles drilled into my head."

Karamatsu quickly made a cross with his hands. "O Lord, please save this soul of a lost lamb. Ease his burden and pain, let him rest peacefully in your Heavenly Kingdom."

"Heavenly Kingdom? Heh..." Todomatsu bit an apple from the basket. "I'm really sorry, Father...but it looks like that I'm not invited to go there."

"Why would you say so? You should believe in God, Todomatsu. If you believe in Him, you may be able to pass on."

"No, I can't. The Ritual have bound my restless soul to this world. No matter how much I pray, no matter how much I beg...I'm still here."

Todomatsu took Karamatsu's arm, forcefully crammed a crushed cake in the priest's hand. His face turned alarmingly eerie, while chuckling coldly.

 _"I'm still here, Father. It's been two hundred years of hell, yet I'm still here."_

The ghost licked off the cream on Karamatsu's fingers─who was incredibly flustered. Suddenly, Todomatsu bit one of his fingers, causing him to shriek.

"Owww! What are you doing?!"

"Thanks for the food." Todomatsu sneered, hopping from his seat and walking away to the confessional. "I would love to have you as a friend...for eternity, you know..."

The young man's pale, almost transparent ghost licked the remaining cream on his hand. "Say, Father...when you died later in the future, will you join me in an unholy union of wandering souls? We can have tea parties together, forever."

"I must refuse your offer, Totty." Karamatsu sighed. "I have dedicated my life as a shepherd, to guide lost lambs like you back to the right path."

Todomatsu clicked his tongue, before disappearing into the confessional. "Huh...how boring..."

A footstep was heard from outside of the church. Karamatsu turned around, and found Soki enetering the building.

"Father Soki? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Who were you with?"

Karamatsu frantically stood up from his seat. "Uhhh...it was a guest from the neighboring village. He was just leaving..."

"Strange. I didn't see anyone coming out from the church." Soki raised his eyebrows.

"Uhhh...well, he went out by the back door..."

Karamatsu was sweating a lot. He knew that Soki wouldn't buy his words, but he couldn't think the other way. The younger priest grabbed his hand, looking intently at a bite mark and lumps of cream on his finger.

"It seems that your guest isn't just an ordinary one." Soki muttered coldly, causing Karamatsu to broke more sweat.

"No, that's not─"

"I don't care about you having an unholy liaison with others, Father Karamatsu. It's none of my business." The young priest stared sharply. "I only care about the existence of a restless spirit, residing within these walls."

Soki walked past his fellow priest, hissing with disgust.

" _You reek of death, yet you're still alive. How's that even possible?_ "

The young priest walked out of the church. Karamatsu was standing still in silence. The strong, nauseating sweet aroma of the cake and tea stinging his nostrils.

"I'm feeling dizzy..."

Somehow, Karamatsu lost his consciousness from the intoxicating smell. Later at night, he found himself in his room, laying down on the bed. The moonlight shined through the windowsill. His head was jumbled with confusion. The cake's choking, strong smell filled his lungs.

"What happened...? Who brought me here...?"

"Good evening, Father!

Karamatsu jumped from the bed, startled by the loud voice. A young man was standing at the corner of the room. His eyes were shining in red color.

"Wh─who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Relax, there's nothing to be afraid of."

The man walked towards him, showing his appearance. He was sharply-dressed, with a large pair of wings on his back. The man grinned menacingly.

"You're...you're a demon!" Karamatsu yelled in fear, reaching out to a small wooden cross on his table. The Devil laughed, snapping the cross into pieces with his tail.

"Please, go easy on me, Father...I don't wish to bring you harm..."

"What do you want?! The House of God is not a place for you to dwell!" Karamatsu yelled, putting up a brave front even though he was scared deep down.

"House of God? This is just a monastery, isn't it? You should be grateful to me for bringing your heavy ass back here from that stinking place!" The Devil chuckled. "Well, I was stumbled to a cheeky brat's spirit that was bound in the church...and he would make a good companion for me, I think! He would make a perfect plaything for me!"

Karamatsu clenched his fists. His face turned red, burning with anger. "Stay away from Todomatsu, Devil!"

"Todomatsu? Who? That ghost's name? What a sweet name! Maybe I should call him Totty when I get to lay my hands on him! Heheheheh..."

"You perverse, immoral demon! You shall not bother Todomatsu!"

"What are you getting so worked up for?" The Devil laughed mockingly. "He's just a ghost!"

"He's not just a ghost! He's my friend, and he seeks for help to appease his soul!"

"Bah, he never asked you to help him. Don't make things up, Father!"

"I am a servant of God," Karamatsu took out a rosary from his drawer. "It is my duty to bring salvation for those who needs it! I won't let you harm Todomatsu, even if it costs my own life!"

"Hahahaha...duty this, duty that...you're not so different with _that guy_ , eh? But whatever, I feel entertained enough with your cheesy lines already! I'm gonna go for seconds later. Bye bye, Father!"

"'That guy'?! What are you talking about?!"

The Devil laughed, disappearing into a cloud of bats. The black cluster flew out of the window, melting into the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile, Soki was standing at the monastery's roof. He clenched his teeth in anger.

"That damned Devil, always getting in my way..."

The young priest was covered in a thick, black smoke. His appearance was changed─from a priest to a pale figure clad in black robe. He clutched his large scythe, its blade was shining under the silver moonlight.

"What's in your store this time, Devil?" He grinned. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I can also reap your soul and kick you back to Hell."

* * *

 _O Lord in Heaven, please grant me strength to conquer Evil._

 _Keep my eyes clear from his temptations, for I shall fulfill my duty as your loyal servant._

 _I shall fulfill my duty to bring salvation for the stray lambs who seeks your guidance._

 _Keep me, O Lord, from the hands of the wicked; preserve me from the violent man; who have purposed to overthrow my goings._

 _Amen._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Young Priest kneeled before an altar. He clasped his hands together, praying to his Lord._

 _"O Lord in Heaven, please grant me strength to conquer Evil. Keep my eyes clear from his temptations, for I shall fulfill my duty as your loyal servant. I shall fulfill my duty to bring salvation for the stray lambs who seeks your guidance. Keep me, O Lord, from the hands of the wicked; preserve me from the violent man; who have purposed to overthrow my goings. Amen."_

 _A gentle knocking sound was heard from inside the confessional. The Ghost appeared, approaching the restless Young Priest._

 _"Why are you wearing such pained face, Father? Why are you praying to God, night and day?" The Ghost asked._

 _"It is not a matter for your concern, my friend," The Young Priest answered. "I only seeks strength from the Lord to resist against my own fears and temptations."_

 _"Let's have another chat over tea, Father. I do wish to ease your anxiety."_

 _The Priest stood back up, staring at a huge wooden cross hanging right above the altar._

 _"Yes, it might help to put my restless mind to calm. Thank you, my friend."_

* * *

The young priest─Soki─was loudly flipping through the pages of an old, heavy book. His black eyes flickered wildly, scanning every words and sentences written on the frail yellow papers. He flipped the pages rather swiftly, taking attentions from several bewildered pair of eyes.

"...this is it. _'The Southern Village's population: 683 lives. All died in the Great Plague' ._ There's no mistaking it. I only had 682 souls in my pocket..." He mumbled in disturbing manner, his eyes fixed intently at the words printed on the paper. "But this isn't enough...I need more about it...I need more about it..."

"Sir, are you okay?" A librarian asked, being cautious of the young priest's peculiar behavior. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine." Soki stopped flipping the book. "Do you have another articles about this village's Great Plague?"

The librarian shook his head. "No, Sir. Unfortunately, this is the only article we have. Perhaps, the neighboring village's library would be an assistance for your needs."

"I see. Thank you very much." The young priest left the library, sighing heavily. He continued to walk out of the village, passing the church and the monastery, and headed for a forest near the mountain. Soki took off his cleric clothes, sporting out a long black robe instead.

"I'm so close, yet so far..." He clicked his tongue. "That shitty priest and that damned Devil..."

A strong ray of light poured down from the sky. White feathers were falling from the clouds, showing a shining figure. An angel slowly descended while smiling cheerfully. The Reaper was startled, but oddly happy even though his face was cold and stiff.

"Ichimatsu! Long time no see!" The Angel laughed heartily, hugging the Reaper. "How are you doing?"

"It's been two hundred years, isn't it?" Ichimatsu took the Angel's hands, and kissed them. "Oh, how I missed you...your smile, your light, and your warmth so much. What brings you here, Jyushimatsu?"

"Nothing much, I just want to see you! Really, it feels just like yesterday since we last met! I'm so happy to see you again!" Jyushimatsu happily snuggled to Ichimatsu's robe. "Are you having a hard time on your duty?"

"Yes." Ichimatsu sharply gazed at the church from afar, deep within the forest's shades. "I'm looking for an undead spirit from this village. It was one of the Plague's victims from two hundred years ago."

"The Plague that happened two hundred years ago...which also wiped out my village's people, right?" Jyushimatsu was smiling sadly. "You came to collect that one forsaken soul?"

"Yes, that's the reason I'm here." Ichimatsu nodded, somehow feeling bad from bringing up Jyushimatsu's own dark past. "You must not involve yourself in this. It will only bring you painful memories."

"No, I'll be fine! I'll come with you, Ichimatsu!" The Angel smiled wide, shaking his head cheerfully. "Besides, I'm curious about this forsaken soul. Did you know anything about it?"

Ichimatsu sighed. "I was failed to collect that one soul. 200 years ago, he was fated to die from his illness, but his soul resisted to exist."

"How's that even possible? I thought human souls cannot resist reapers' power to sever their souls from their mortal bodies."

"I was wondering about that too. Perhaps, there was an unnatural factor played a part in its resistance. Like... _black magic_ , for instance."

"Maybe I can help you!" Jyushimatsu wiggled his arms, his oversized white sleeves swayed frantically. "If he really was influenced by some black magic, then I can help you dispel it with my light! Right? Right?"

"Thank you, Jyushimatsu. You're really a great help." Ichimatsu showed his exceptionally rare smile, gently patting the Angel's head. "However, I don't think this would be so easy for us to subdue that soul."

The Reaper watched the church with his dark eyes from afar, looking somewhat dejected. "As you said... _Death can be a salvation, the final destination of one's restless days_. You know, he was silently screaming at me...reaching out for help."

Ichimatsu's cold, deathly glare shifted to Jyushimatsu's clear eyes.

"His voice was broken. He couldn't scream, but his eyes were howling at me. I tried to give him a peaceful, quiet death. I tried to end his suffering..." Ichimatsu clenched his teeth. "...I tried to bring him salvation, but he _doesn't want to be saved_."

* * *

It was a warm afternoon. The table was ready. A teapot, two small cups, a plate full of macarons and biscuits, and a small basket of candies were set. The pleasant smell of tea filled the air.

"Good afternoon, Father! It's so nice to see you again." Todomatsu emerged from the confessional, grinning gleefully.

"I'm happy to see you too. Please, have a seat. I brought these macarons for you." Karamatsu smiled, showing the ghost a plate of colorful sweets. Todomatsu's eyes glistened at the sight.

"Yay! Thank you very much, Father!" The ghost took a sip from his teacup. "The tea tastes different, too! What is this?"

"I met a wanderer from faraway land. He gave me tea leaves from his country. I heard that this tea isn't that special. It's just ordinary black tea, but blended with citrus peels. Is it good, Totty?"

"Yes! The smell is so nice!" Todomatsu snatched a pink macaron from a pile of cookies on the plate. "Mmm! The macaron also tastes weird, but it's good! The color is also strange! What's this?"

"It's rose-flavored macaron. The blue ones are blueberry-flavored, the yellow ones are lemon, the purple ones are lavender, the green ones are mint, and the red─"

"Wow! That's amazing! Tell me more, Father!"

The young priest smiled, slightly sighing from the ghost's excessive cheerfulness. He continued to chat over trivial things with the ghost.

"By the way, I heard that people from far east had this 'green tea' variety. They drink the tea without any sugar added to it."

"Eeeh? I can't drink that kind of tea! It would taste sooo bitter! I'd hate it!"

"Not just that. There are also another countries that drinks tea with butter and salt, or so I've heard. They also eat ground wheat flour mixed with tea."

"Really? That's amazing! Amazing! You know a lot about other countries, Father! That's awesome!"

"Ah, no. I just heard these things from others...I never tried one of those, actually..."

Todomatsu played the teaspoon on his cup. He made a clinking sound with the tool. "The world is so vast, isn't it..." The ghost dryly smiled. "Time keeps changing, while I'm stuck in this very place...forced to experience more and more boredom."

"Totty..." Karamatsu put his teacup down, staring at the ghost's empty eyes. "Do you really want to be free? Free from this place, I mean..."

"Of course! I want to escape this shitty hellhole! I can't stand this darkness...this cold place..."

"Let me help you to rest peacefully, then."

In a sudden, Todomatsu's gaze went hostile. "Rest peacefully? What do you mean? You think...I should lay down and just die, is that it?"

Karamatsu gulped. "No, I didn't mean it like that...I─"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE, FATHER!" Todomatsu yelled. "I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO EXPLORE THE WORLD, I WANT TO ESCAPE FROM THIS STUPID PLACE!"

"But you're... _already died_. Two hundred years ago, you..."

"I'M STILL ALIVE! LOOK AT ME, FATHER! I'M HERE! I'M FUCKING HERE!" Todomatsu screamed, throwing the teacups and the plates. "I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT FATE! I'M STILL ALIVE!"

"Todomatsu, you're wrong. All humans must die in the end. Your mortal body has died. Your soul is now stuck between life and death─ _you're neither dead or alive_." The priest calmly spoke. "If you want to be saved, then...you must free your soul. Accept your death, and move on to the afterlife."

"NO!" Todomatsu wailed, grabbing Karamatsu's sleeves. He cried tears of blood from his eyes. "I want to be with you, always...I don't want to die..."

"Todomatsu..."

"I want to have more tea parties with you...I want to travel around the world with you...I want to be together with you..."

 _"Well, that's convenient!"_

A pompous, loud voice was heard from across the room. A man was sitting on the altar, laughing and cackling maniacally. A pair of black wings were spread from his back. He was clapping his hands, mocking both the priest and the ghost.

"Hey, kid...if you really want to have tea parties, or travelling together...why don't you do it with me, instead of this boring-ass stinking priest?"

"How dare you show yourself in God's House, you blasphemous demon!" Karamatsu angrily yelled at the man.

"What? Excuse me, but are you talking about 'god'? NAAAAAH, NOPE! I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CAPITALIZE HIS NAME, HAHAHAHAHA!" The Devil laughed. "I have no interest in your 'god', you boring priest. Instead...this little shit is the one written in my next to-do list..."

Todomatsu dashed, cowering behind Karamatsu's back. The Devil watched him with perverse gaze, licking his lips lustfully.

"A 200-year old rotting soul...really! It might taste better than a 200-year old wine...ooooh! How tempting!"

"N...no...stay away from me..." Todomatsu was shaking. He clenched to Karamatsu's back, hiding from the Devil's sight.

"Begone, Devil! I command you to stay away from this place, right now!" Karamatsu pulled out a rosary from his pocket, but to no effect. The Devil approached him, snatched the rosary with his clawed fingers.

"Huh...what's with this toy?" The Devil curiously observed the rosary, as it was burning his hand with a sizzle and smoke coming out. "This...stupid...fucking...god's...TOY!"

He threw the rosary to the ground, stomping it with his feet. A malicious laugh was roaring out of his throat. "YOU NEED MORE THAN THIS SHIT TO STOP ME, FATHER! AHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAhahaha...whoops. Now, now...where were we...oh yeah, right. Let's go with me, kiddo! We can dance in Hell to our heart's content!"

"Damned Devil! Stop bothering Todomatsu!" Karamatsu spread his arms, shielding the ghost from the Devil's evil hands. "He doesn't need your help! Get lost!"

"Hmmm? Why are you keep defending that little shit? _He's been lying to you all this time,_ you know?" The Devil mercilessly laughed, making Todomatsu flinched at his words. "He's been lying to you, playing victim and such! How naughty, how naughty! He must be punished to Hell! Hohohoho!"

"You lied to me...? That's not true, right? Todomatsu?" Karamatsu asked, his face went pale. Todomatsu's fingers slowly slid off from the priest's back.

"Do you remember, Father? He likes to bite you, _draining your life force from those bites_...you know? He always did that to other people─leeches off of their lifespan to extend his own! Do you believe that?! He was playing victim, playing a weak kid that needs to be protected, but in reality...HE'S THE ONE WHO'S SLOWLY KILLING YOU!"

"NO! NOOO!" Todomatsu ran away frantically, back into the confessional. The door was slammed shut with a loud noise.

"TODOMATSU!" Karamatsu rushed to the confessional. He opened the door, but there was no one inside.

The priest ragingly swung a punch to the Devil's face, but the man disappeared into a thin, black smoke. A laughter echoed through the room.

"Ooooh, scaaaaary! Hey, Father! Aren't priests shouldn't be attacking the believers? Eh? Eeeeh?"

"You're not a believer..." Karamatsu gritted his teeth in disgust. "YOU'RE JUST A GODDAMN...EVIL BEAST!"

The Devil was gone, accompanied by a thundering noise of a cackle. The young priest slumped down the floor. His hands were trembling.

"Please forgive me, Lord...for using strong language..." He whispered, joining his shaking hands. "Do not let that demon taint my soul with fury...I beg of you...please..."

His mind was in complete disarray. Sadly, he stared at the empty confessional.

"Todomatsu..."

The young priest whispered, his voice was low and hoarse.

"...what am I to you? Were you just using me for your own amusement? Is that it?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**If you are with me, then I will go gladly**_

 _ **unto my death and to my rest.**_

 _ **Ah, what a pleasant end for me,**_

 _ **if your dear hands be the last I see,**_

 _ **closing shut my faithful eyes to rest!**_

 _ **BWV 508: Bist du bei mir ("If you are with me")**_

─ _ **Johann Sebastian Bach**_

* * *

 _Days passed._

 _The Priest silently, and patiently waited for the Ghost to come out of the confessional, but he never did._

 _Until one day, the Priest heard a gentle knocking inside._

 _"My friend, is that you?" The Priest asked, anxiety filled his heart._

 _"Yes, Father. Please meet me here tonight. I am ready to make my confession." The Ghost spoke, with a trembling voice. He refused to show his face, for he was overwhelmed with shame._

 _"My first...and last confession. Would you kindly listen to it?"_

 _"Gladly, my friend. Tell me everything. Tell me the truth."_

* * *

It was midnight. Karamatsu walked to the church, holding a candle. As promised, Todomatsu did show up at the confessional. The candles on his head were lit by eerie, purple flames.

"Tell me everything. Tell me the truth." Karamatsu spoke, after both of them entered the confessional.

"Father, I have sinned." The Ghost nervously whispered. Karamatsu could hear his heavy breathing from the other side of the confessional. "I'm ready to tell you everything."

"I was born in this village─they were calling it the 'Southern Village' back then. I heard that the Northern Village chief's daughter was the first victim of the deadly disease...which was spreading across the country later. The plague was also spreading to our village."

"It was horrible, Father. People dropping down to the ground like birds falling down from the sky...blood pouring from their mouths. The sounds of hoarse, almost barking fits of cough was not unusual to my ears. The smell of decaying, rotting corpses littering the streets was normal for me. I felt so natural that it scares me, until this day, Father."

"I also caught the disease. It was painful. It hurts so much, I couldn't breath. I kept coughing blood whenever I opened my mouth to speak. My father, my brothers...were all dead from succumbing to the plague. Then, a group of cult was formed. They believed that an offering of a soul would appease the gods of plague, and stop the disease. They were wrong. They were so stupid, Father."

"My mother died shortly after she contracted the disease─I was the one who infected my disease to her. I was the only one left. I was all alone. The loneliness was too painful for me, that I decided to offer my life as the sacrifice to the cult members. They were all agree, and I was sacrificed."

"The ritual was held here, right inside this church. I was tied onto a table, my clothes were stripped off of me. My body was convulsing in pain. The disease was slowly taking my life away. Then, the cult members were all chanting in unison. They prayed to the gods, as they drilled my skull with burning candles...and─"

Todomatsu stopped speaking. He broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Karamatsu asked worriedly. "If you're not comfortable to continue your story, let's just stop."

"No, I'll be fine. Please...let me continue..." Todomatsu swallowed his tears, his voice was shaking.

" _I...I was violated_. They were forcing themselves into my body. They did what they would do to women...to my body. It was so painful. I begged them to stop...for nothing. I regretted my decision to be sacrificed, and the ritual went awry. I wasn't able to endure all the pain, and my soul became this─rotten, standing in the thin line between life and death."

"Wait, I remember one thing...right before I died. It was a _Grim Reaper_. He did cut my spirit from my mortal body, but my soul survived...and was bound to this place. The ritual's magic forced my soul to stay here. I can't leave this place for two hundred years."

"I also realized that my existence was fading away. I found out that absorbing the living human's life force would sustain my soul from fading. I don't want to die yet. No, not yet. I want to live. That's what I thought."

"So...that's why you bit me everytime we met." Karamatsu spoke, almost quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Father...I'm so sorry. I'm such a coward, rotting soul. I couldn't accept my death. I was afraid of death. So, I..."

"Meet me outside of the confessional, Todomatsu."

The priest coldly walked out of the small room. Todomatsu followed his steps, fearfully. The ghost wiped his tears of blood from his cheeks, facing Karamatsu's stiff expression. Karamatsu held out his arms, hugging the confused Todomatsu.

"Father...?" He could feel a tremor from his throat, choked by his own tears. Karamatsu patted his back.

"I forgive you." The priest spoke, his tone was strangely warm. "You've made a mistake, and it's only human."

Abruptly, Karamatsu stepped forward, taking Todomatsu to his back. It was Ichimatsu, brandishing his silver scythe.

"Step aside, Father Karamatsu." The Reaper hissed. "I won't make any mistake this time. I'll definitely reap his soul for real."

"Father Soki?! What are you doing?!"

"The name's Ichimatsu. I'm not here to play some clerical duties with you. Move, or I'll whoop your ass with this scythe."

"It's...him..." Todomatsu yelped in fear, cowering behind Karamatsu's back. "It's the Grim Reaper..."

"It's been two hundred years, eh...brat? Don't worry, I'll collect your soul properly this time." Ichimatsu grinned. "Don't run away from me, now. It's my responsibility to save lost souls such as yourself."

"N─no! Please..." The ghost whimpered, clutching Karamatsu's stiff arms.

"Stop whining. Move it, priest. I'm not coming here for you." The Reaper sharply glanced at Karamatsu. However, said priest won't budge. He was trembling, but he won't move.

"I SAID MOVE, YOU SHITTY PRIEST!" Ichimatsu was losing his patience. He nearly swung his weapon to Karamatsu, before an angel stopped the attack.

"Don't do it, Ichimatsu! You'll kill the priest!" Jyushimatsu held the Reaper's arms. "Let me help you solve this problem."

The angel bowed, smiling widely to the terrified Karamatsu and Todomatsu.

"Y─you're...God's Messenger? An angel?" Karamatsu mumbled in awe, witnessing Jyushimatsu's gentle glow lighting the entire dark room.

"I'm sorry. This guy's very temperamental. Now, where's the poor soul? Heeey, ghost! I'm here to help you!"

"Wh─what do you want with me?" Todomatsu slowly emerged from behind Karamatsu's back.

"I've heard everything from Ichimatsu. I want to help you break free from this place." Jyushimatsu cheerfully patting the ghost's head. "Hey! Are these real candles? They're amazing! Amaaazing!"

"I was bound to this place by a strong magic. Can you help me free from it?" Todomatsu asked, which was replied with a nod from the angel.

"That's easy! Here." Jyushimatsu joined his hands, emitting a gentle light. Suddenly, Todomatsu's gloomy body changed into brighter color. The candles on his head was falling apart, without any pain following. He felt overwhelming warmth emanating from the angel's presence alone.

"Now that the magic has been dissolved, how are you going to help him, exactly?" Ichimatsu asked, his face was darkened.

"If he want to, I can arrange for him to get _reincarnated_. But he must agree to follow me to Heaven first." The angel held the ghost's transparent hands. "Not to worry, you won't feel any pain."

"Now, we must go. Take my hand, I'll show you how to reincarnate." Jyushimatsu smiled, offering his hands to Todomatsu.

"But, I..." Todomatsu glanced at Karamatsu, who was smiling sadly.

"Go on. Don't worry about me. I'll be happy if you joined the Lord's Kingdom."

"No...I can't." Todomatsu sobbed. "I'm filthy. I'm rotten. I don't deserve to go to Heaven...I..."

"You're lying." Ichimatsu snarked. "You just don't want to be separated from that priest."

Todomatsu ran towards Karamatsu, throwing his arms around the priest's chest.

"I don't want to go. I want to be with you."

"It's okay, Todomatsu. Do as he says."

Slowly, Karamatsu took the ghost's hand. He guided the ghost's hand to the angel's hand.

"I promise, I'll meet you again..." Todomatsu tearfully smiled. "... _Karamatsu_."

* * *

 _Days passed. Seasons changed._

 _The Priest continued his peaceful life, alone._

 _He felt his life went dull and much more quiet than before,_

 _"But I will be fine," he said._

 _"He's happy to be free, that's what matters most to me."_

 _The Priest continued his preach─_

─ _until a gentle knock on the church's door was heard._

* * *

"All's well that ends well!" Jyushimatsu cheerfully laughed, sitting at the church's rooftop with Ichimatsu.

"I wouldn't say that ends well for me." The Reaper gritted his teeth in ire. "I lost my target because of that goddamn priest. You too, for interfering with my job to collect that stupid soul. Damn it."

"Now, now, don't say that! At least, Totty can become human again, right? And your responsibility to reap that one remaining soul is no more! Yay!"

Ichimatsu sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll let it slide. Next time, there'll be no mercy..."

"Scaaary...you're the type that holds grudges so well, Ichimatsu..."

"Speaking of which...the Devil didn't show up that time. It makes our job easier, though...so I don't mind." Ichimatsu scratched his head. "That's strange. I guess he's just bark and no bite, huh..."

"Yeah. But, Ichimatsu...I think he did those things because he's _lonely_. He just want to have friends."

Ichimatsu stared at Jyushimatsu. He couldn't believe the angel's sincere words to be true. "Him? What a bullcrap...but yeah, whatever. I'll be going for now."

"Hey, Ichimatsu! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the lake of the eastern region...to meet Choromatsu." The Reaper stood up, before jumping off the rooftop. "Want to come along?"

Jyushimatsu's eyes were shining in joy and excitement. "Yes! Of course! It's been a loooooong time since I last met him! Let's go meet Choromatsu!"

"Yeah, let's go." Ichimatsu looked back at the church. "Besides, my job here is done already..."

* * *

"Is it true, Father Karamatsu? That you will leave the clergy?"

The bishop asked curiously, while watching Karamatsu holding a baby within his arms.

"I'm really sorry, Bishop. I had to..." Karamatsu smiled bitterly. "I've decided to raise this child."

"Where did you find this child? Is he your son?"

"No, no! Of course not, Bishop! Father Soki was the one who found him, and brought him to me...ah! About Ichi─I mean, Father Soki─where is he, Bishop? Did you see him?"

"Father Soki? You must be confused, Father Karamatsu. We don't have any person called Soki in our clergy, as far as I know..."

"...oh...I see...nevermind, Bishop. I must have been mistaken."

"But really, this is so sudden. Would you care to explain your reasons to raise the child, Father?" The bishop stroked his chin, looking at the young priest with wonder.

"I want this child to see the world outside─beyond this church's door. I want to show him how vast the world is, and I want to travel around the world with him. Because someone wishes to do so..."

"Very well." The bishop nodded. "I won't ask questions anymore. This church will feel a bit empty without you, but I guess it can't be helped."

Karamatsu grabbed his belongings, and took the baby along with him. He said his farewell to the bishop before leaving the church.

"May the grace of our Lord be with you." The bishop smiled. "You can come here anytime if you want. This church's door will always be open for you."

"Thank you, Bishop. Until we meet again."

The young man looked up to the blue sky adorned with white clouds. He squinted his eyes from the blinding sunlight. The baby within his arms snored. With a bright smile, he took a step forward.

"Let's go... _Totty_." He said. "Let's go see what the world looks like!"

* * *

At the top of a hill, a sharp-dressed young man stood menacingly. He gritted his teeth, feeling ire and envy overran his callous heart.

 _"...lonely? Me? Huh, what a joke..."_

The man sprouted a pair of black wings from his back. The clacking sounds from his sharp teeth resounded through his heavy, wrath-filled breath.

 _"That idiot angel. Don't act like you really know me, you stupid ass of an angel. Let me tear your fucking wings apart...how would you like it, huh? Slooooow and steeeaaaaady? Huh? Rip and tear, rip and tear! I'll rip your fucking guts out, and chew and spit it to your idiot fucking face!"_

He snapped a twig into two, and stomped it with his feet furiously.

 _"And that boring, useless reaper! I'm gonna break his fucking limbs, shove that freaky scythe up his asshole and make him beg for it! I'll make him beg to stop! Huh, what's that? You want me to stop? Fuck that, I AIN'T STOPPING! I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOUR EYES OPEN AND FEED YOUR OWN EYEBALLS TO YOUR FUCKING FILTHY MOUTH! WHAT IF I CUT THAT CRAZY ANGEL'S HEAD WITH YOUR BIG FUCKING SCYTHE, HUH?! FEELING HIS BLOOD OOZED AND DRIPPING IT TO YOUR FUCKING FACE! DRIP, DROP, DRIP, DROP! HOW'S THAT, HUH?! HUH?!"_

 _"That stupid priest is also fucking annoying! I want to stomp that stupid bible shit to the ground! Stomp, stomp, stomp! How's that?! Naaaaah, THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! I'M GONNA RAPE THAT STUPID FUCKING KID! THAT STUPID, TRAUMATIZED, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING KID! THAT IDIOTIC HUMAN CHANDELIER! I'M GONNA RAPE THAT KID RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! I'M GONNA FUCK HIM REEEAAAAL HARD! AND THEN I'LL JAB THOSE STUPID CANDLES RIGHT INTO THEIR FUCKING EYES! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOOOOOUUUU!"_

The Devil gasped, giggled, and chuckled maniacally.

"Ahhhh...what a mess...what a mess, what a mess!" He laughed. "I wonder, what kind of face that priest would make if he heard that _I─the Magnificent Me─_ was the one who _instigated the village's fucked up ritual and shit_? What kind of face that reaper would make if he heard that I was the one who _orchestrated the notorious Great Plague_? I wonder...what kind of game should I play next?"

A horrifying wide grin flashed across the Devil's face. He flapped his wings, soaring high to the darkened sky of dusk.

"Hey! You there! This isn't over yet, you hear me?! I'M NOT DONE YET! THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET, SO YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! HERE COMES THE REAL SHIT! Heeheheheee...hahahahahaaaaa..."

* * *

 _Long time ago, there was a prosperous country. The land was fertile, and the people were happy. However, the joy didn't last long. The country was soon afflicted by a plague. Countless people's lives were taken from the disease._

 _The Great Plague spread its wing across the country─to the north, south, west and east of the land. Its vicious fangs drew more and more blood, killing left and right mercilessly. The once prosper and fertile country was changed to a barren, horrid land of the dead._

 _The Great Plague left its mark in the pages of history, staining the country with the red of people's blood. Days, months, and years passed peacefully afterwards. Seasons changed swiftly, as fast as the wind changes its course._

 _Everything changed. Fresh greens were blooming on top of the once arid grounds. The deserted villages, once devoid of life, was rebuilt again by people moving from another country. Laughter and joy resounding throughout the land once again._

 _The pain, the sorrow, and the thick smell of death was no more. New life emerged from the scars left by the Great Plague._

 _The Young Priest, now left the clergy to wander with the Child...to see the vastness of the world with their clear, unclouded eyes. They were the new lives blooming from the ground, striving to live from the ashes of sorrowful past. He was singing this song as a traveling bard, along with a child by his side._

 _This song, about how new lives are born after immense destruction._

 _This song, about the circle of death and resurrection._


End file.
